Only Mine
by akanecchis
Summary: Cinta yang tidak terbalaskan ditambah kecemburuan yang mendalam? Habislah sudah. / Karena aku adalah aku, dan kau adalah milikku. / Special for #HariPucukSedunia !


"L-lepaskan―!"

"Oh, ayolah. Kita baru saja hendak mulai."

 _Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu memang menyakitkan, ya. Cinta itu buta―mungkin pernyataan itu benar adanya._

"A-ah... Sudah―"

"Tidak, tidak. Ini baru permulaan, kau tahu."

 _Dan perasaan cemburu itu menghanyutkan. Kecemburuan bisa membuat orang yang mengalaminya 'lupa diri'._

 _Cinta tidak terbalaskan ditambah kecemburuan? Habislah sudah._

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom ― Matsui Yuusei**

 **Only Mine ― Fuyuhime Akane**

 **Pairing(s) ― Karma x Isogai**

 **Warning(s) ― OOC, typo(s). Adegan nganu kampungan alias ga ada bagus-bagusnya. Rape. NTR. Yangire/sadistic Karma.**

 **Dedicated for** **our beloved Isogai Yuuma's birthday event ―** **Yuumasutra III : Yuumatopia! #HariPucukSedunia**

 **Hope you enjoy, guys!**

Cinta itu buta. Orang-orang rela melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan orang tersayangnya―bahkan hal-hal yang diluar akal sehat sekalipun.

Ada orang yang memberikan jaketnya pada sang kekasih dan rela kedinginan di tengah musim salju. Ada orang yang bunuh diri ketika ia diputuskan oleh kekasih yang masih ia cintai. Ada pula orang yang tega membunuh kekasih dari orang tercinta tersebut agar ia bisa menjadi pengganti sang kekasih disisinya.

Kecemburuan pun demikian. Melihat orang yang dicinta dekat dengan orang lain, pastilah menimbulkan bara di relung hati.

Ada orang yang menuduh kekasihnya macam-macam. Ada orang yang mengekang kekasihnya agar tidak dekat dengan orang-orang lain yang berpotensi membuat dirinya cemburu. Dan sama―ada pula orang yang tega membunuh orang dekat dari sang kekasih untuk memadamkan api cemburu di dalam dada.

Dan ada juga orang yang tega memperkosa orang tercintanya itu sendiri―karena cintanya yang tidak terbalaskan dan kecemburuan yang mendalam.

"Ahh... Henti―kan... Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini pada―!"

"Oh, tentu saja aku bisa. Semua orang bisa. Termasuk _kekasihmu_ yang tercinta."

Akabane Karma sudah buta. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak buta secara visual―kedua bola mata dengan pupil berwarna tembaga itu masih berfungsi dengan baik. Melainkan hatinya-lah yang buta―ia buta secara perasaan.

"Hha―a-aku tidak... menginginkan ini―a-aah..."

Suara kekehan terdengar, menggema di ruangan dengan cahaya temaram. "Orang mana juga yang bersedia diperkosa. Tidak ada, 'kan? Heh, kau lucu sekali, Isogai."

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pria dengan kepala bertunas dua―selaku sang korban―selalu dipotong oleh Karma, pria bersurai merah ini sepertinya tidak mau mendengar protes apapun lagi. Hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit, dan kegiatan kejam seperti ini merupakan pelampiasan kekesalannya. Sifat _yangire_ sudah mengalir dalam darahnya sejak ia membuka mata untuk pertama kali melihat dunia, jadi bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh bagi seorang _yangire_ melakukan hal seperti ini, justru menjadi kesenangan tersendiri. Yah, setidaknya _yangire_ masih lebih baik daripada _yandere_ ―kalau saja Karma terlahir _yandere_ , mungkin saja kekasih Isogai yang berambut pirang gelap itu sudah mati di tangannya sejak kemarin.

Dua titik Isogai yang berada di dadanya kembali dimainkan, leher putih yang jenjang kembali menjadi tempat bagi lidah Karma mendarat―memberikan hiasan berupa bercak merah kebiruan untuk kesekian kalinya. Membuat empunya terpaksa menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai pelampiasan atas kenikmatan terlarang yang ia terima. Seragam musim panas yang hanya terdiri dari kemeja lengan pendek tipis dan dasi membuat Karma bersyukur karena tidak perlu repot―mengingat seragam musim dingin Isogai sangatlah ribet―dan bisa melakukan'nya' dengan lebih leluasa.

"A-hh… Ngh―Karma, apa yang―a-ah, ngh, s-sudah!"

"Bagaimana? Enak 'kan, jika aku memelintirnya seperti ini?"

Telinga yang bersemayam di balik helaian merah sengaja ditulikan, sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata perlawanan. Dengan posisi Isogai di atas pangkuan Karma seperti ini, dan lokasi mereka yaitu di gedung olahraga yang sepi di bangunan bobrok 3-E, semakin memudahkan sang pelaku untuk melancarkan aksinya. Ditambah lagi kedua tangan sang ketua kelas diikat ke belakang dengan _cardigan_ hitam milik murid bernomor absen pertama, membuat satu-satunya pilihan Isogai untuk bisa terlepas dari cengkraman predator haus cinta yang tengah memangkunya adalah dengan berdiri dan berlari keluar―namun Karma tidak sedikitpun memberikan celah.

"Karma-ahh―Ber... henti―"

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas." Perempatan leher digigit, permainan Karma di bagian kanan dan kiri dadanya semakin ganas.

"U-ungh... Hha... Ngh..." Tubuh Isogai gemetaran, nafasnya berat, kedua bagian sensitif di bagian dada yang sejak tadi menjadi target serangan pertama si merah menegang. Tangannya mencengkram benda terdekat sebagai pelampiasan, yaitu kemeja seragam Karma―tidak ada benda lain yang mampu dijangkau kedua lengannya yang terikat tidak berdaya kecuali pakaian sang pemerkosa yang berada di belakangnya.

"Oh, apa ini," Mulut Isogai meluncurkan desahan yang tidak dapat ditahan lagi akibat rangsangan tiba-tiba dari Karma pada dua tonjolan dadanya. "Kau sudah merasa nikmat hanya karena ini, hm?"

Isogai tersentak. "T-tidak! Sama sekali―"

"Kau terus saja mengelak," lawan main Isogai yang bersurai merah tiba-tiba meremas benda privasi Isogai―membuat empunya mendesah keras karena tindakan mendadaknya. "Padahal kau sudah sangat keras di bawah sini."

Isogai adalah ketua kelas yang pantang menyerah dan memiliki semangat yang tinggi―dan ia tidak akan kalah hanya kepada satu orang teman sekelas. "Memangnya kau kira i-ini semua salah siapa?! Mesum!"

Karma tersenyum. Senyum adalah bentuk kebahagiaan, tanda bahwa seseorang sedang senang―namun senyum Karma berbeda. Sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kebahagiaan, melainkan mengandung makna yang sangat bertolak belakang.

"Masih belum sadar diri juga?" Kejantanan Isogai dimainkan kasar, ditekan dengan gerakan memijat dan dikocok kuat. " _Kau_ yang salah."

 _Kau yang salah karena sudah memilihnya. Kau yang salah karena sudah menolakku. Kau yang salah karena sudah menyakiti batinku_. Lanjutan kalimatnya menggantung di ujung lidah, tidak sanggup dikeluarkan.

Isogai merasa sakit. Dadanya terasa berat, bagaikan organ pernafasan didalamnya tidak bekerja lagi. Pandangannya kabur, bagaikan ada kabut yang menghalangi netranya―mungkin saja itu air matanya yang menetes sejak awal kegiatan. Meskipun begitu, pita suaranya tidak lelah memproduksi suara-suara menggoda iman. Mulutnya tidak lelah membuka menutup bak ikan yang sedang bernafas.

"Dan kau mengataiku mesum..." bibir didekatkan pada telinga kanan, entah kenapa Isogai merasa sangat tidak nyaman. "...padahal kau sendiri bersetubuh dengan Maehara kemarin?"

Isogai mematung. Bibir terkatup rapat, mata menatap lurus ke dinding yang terdiri dari kayu dan paku―baginya kayu yang sudah lapuk dan paku yang sudah berkarat karena termakan usia lebih enak dipandang daripada wajah Karma sekarang ini. Bohong percuma, mengelak juga sia-sia. Memang itulah kebenarannya, apalah daya Isogai untuk menampiknya.

"Heheh," mengetahui bahwa Isogai tak mampu berkutik atas pernyataan yang ia sampaikan, Karma tertawa kecil, namun hatinya puas. Tawa khas Karma yang sering sekali ia dengar sejak dua jam terakhir. " _Kau_ yang mesum."

Dagu ditarik, bibir hendak dipagut―namun Karma kalah cepat. Isogai mengigit ujung bibir dan sedikit kulit pipi Karma keras, dengan satu hal yang terus berulang di kepalanya; _yang boleh menyentuhku hanya Maehara seorang_.

Gigitan yang tidak diprediksi sebelumnya memberi dampak luka dan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir. Membuat Karma meringis perih dan terpaksa memundurkan kepalanya.

Kedua kaki berbalut celana seragam itu menegak, membantu tubuh yang ditopangnya untuk bangkit. Karma berdiri sambil menghapus darah di ujung bibirnya dengan ibu jari, mata _golden_ nya menatap Isogai dengan tatapan kesal. Sementara Isogai, tidak mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya lagi dan menyenderkan punggunggnya pada rak berisi papan sasaran tembak Koro-sensei sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Sakit." tutur Karma dengan intonasi rendah dan tajam.

"Jangan..." Isogai menarik nafas pendek sebagai jeda. "...sentuh aku lagi!"

Bibir yang semula tertekuk kebawah kini tertarik ke atas, mengukir sebuah seringai. Perasaan tidak enak kembali menyergap diri Isogai, membuat ia berharap ini semua bukanlah realita, hanya mimpi, dan bisa terbangun dengan damai keesokan harinya.

"Hmm, tujuan awalku adalah untuk bermain dengan dada dan kejantananmu... kemudian menyodok lubangmu secara kasar dan mengacaukanmu dengan keluar di dalammu." Kalimat yang tidak begitu mendetail, namun otak cerdas Isogai mampu mencernanya, membuatnya langsung merasa kaget dan ketakutan.

"Tapi... kau pasti tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Benar?"

Isogai menunduk dalam diam. Dan sang merah mengartikannya sebagai tanda bahwa sang ketua kelas membenarkan pernyataannya.

"Begini saja. Kalau kau membuatku keluar di dalam mulutmu, kau akan kulepaskan," Karma tertawa lagi―sudah keberapa kalinya ia tertawa jahat dalam dua jam terakhir ini? "Bagaimana? Tawaran yang bagus, bukan?"

Isogai mengerutkan dahinya, dan mencoba bertanya, memastikan dugaannya benar ataukah sebaliknya. "...maksudnya?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan, kau memberikan _blowjob_ pada kejantananku hingga aku keluar, dan aku akan melepaskanmu." Pertanyaan dijawab dengan penekanan pada tiap kata, tiga kata pertama diucap dengan intonasi yang lebih dalam. Dan ta-dah, selamat Isogai―dugaanmu tepat.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan―!" Karma memijak dan menekan kejantanan Isogai kasar―posisi Karma yang berdiri dan Isogai yang duduk benar-benar mendukung. Apalagi kedua paha Isogai yang mengangkang tanpa empunya sadari. Sial, Isogai merutuk dalam hati.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, mudah saja―aku akan kembali pada rencana pertamaku," Isogai menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, tidak peduli sel darah merah yang keluar karenanya. "Jadi, yang mana? Keduanya bukanlah masalah untukku, heheh."

Isogai tidak ingin lubangnya 'ditusuk' oleh milik orang lain selain kekasihnya, dan dikarenakan alasan itulah otaknya langsung menyuruhnya memilih opsi pertama. "Kalau aku melakukannya, kau benar-benar akan melepaskanku...?"

Karma tersenyum penuh arti ketika mengetahui pilihan sang korban. "Pastinya."

Ikat pinggang dilepas, celana diturunkan sedikit dari pinggang. Karma duduk di lantai dengan kaki yang mengangkang menggoda, menunggu Isogai untuk melakukan tugasnya sesuai pilihannya.

Isogai menyeret kakinya―dua anggota gerak tersebut terasa seperti _jelly_ , ia tidak sanggup banyak bergerak―hingga ke hadapan sang pelaku yang duduk tidak begitu jauh dari lokasi pantatnya menempel tadi. Menatap dalam diam benda yang berdiri keras di depan matanya.

"Kenapa, hm? Kau tidak ingin melakukannya?"

 _Tentu saja tidak_ , Isogai merespon teguran tersebut dalam hati. Tapi sang ikemen ini masih punya suatu cara. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya perlahan, membuka mulutnya―

"Oh, hanya untuk mengingatkan," suara _manly_ semi- _cute_ Karma menginterupsi, Isogai menarik kepalanya dan menatap wajah Karma yang seakan menyiratkan aku-tahu-apa-yang-kau-pikirkan. "Kalau kau berani menggunakan gigimu, atau apapun yang bisa menyakiti benda pribadiku... bukan hanya kau akan kutahan disini sampai pagi, kau akan kutusuk habis-habisan hingga kau menangis kencang dan tak sanggup berjalan."

Sialan Karma dan otak jeniusnya. Isogai mendekati kejantanan Karma dengan perasaan tak ikhlas dalam dada, membuka mulutnya―kemudian menutupnya kembali. Tidak sanggup.

Kesabaran ada batasnya, dan kesabaran milik Karma sudah mencapai puncaknya. Diraihnya dagu dan ditariknya helai hitam berpucuk Isogai kasar, menuju kejantanannya―membuat benda keras dan panjang itu terhentak masuk kedalam mulut Isogai secara tiba-tiba.

"Ungh... Ngh! Mm―"

"Wah, sangat hangat di dalam mulutmu, Isogai. Terbakar api nafsu, huh?"

Isogai hendak menggeleng kuat namun benda yang sekarang bersemayam di dalam mulutnya mengganjal. Isogai tak kunjung menjilat atau memberi rangsangan-rangsangan lain, maka Karma berusaha mencari kenikmatan sendiri. Didorongnya kepala _obsidian_ Isogai, otomatis membuat kepunyaannya masuk semakin dalam. Isogai hampir tersedak

"Apa, hanya segini yang kau bisa?" Bukan tidak bisa, melainkan tidak mau.

"Aku keluar, Isogai." Karma berucap lirih, diikuti dengan keluarnya cairan putih kental keluar memenuhi rongga mulut Isogai―yang sang _poor committee member_ muntahkan segera. Karma hanya memandangnya dengan senyum.

"Bagaimana rasanya, cairan milik orang yang kau benci?" Isogai mengabaikan pertanyaan dengan nada menyudutkan tersebut, dan langsung menagih imbalan yang sudah dijanjikan.

"J... Janjimu!" Karma teringat akan janjinya dan bergumam sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan dimana terdapat sedikit cahaya matahari mengintip masuk lewat sela-sela kayu, yang berfungsi sebagai satu-satunya penerangan disana―tidak ada lampu, tentu saja. "Lepaskan ikatan ini!"

Karma menarik tangan Isogai dan memutar balikkan posisi. "Kau tahu, kegiatan _blowjob_ itu merangsang kejantanan seseorang dengan mulutmu, membuatnya klimaks, dan _menelan cairan spermanya_. Tadi itu hanya aku yang menggunakan mulutmu sebagai pelepasan."

Isogai menganga lebar, ia melupakan satu fakta tentang pemuda di depannya―ia seorang yang licik. Apapun tawaran darinya, dan meskipun Isogai melakukannya, otak berkapasitas tinggi milik Karma akan selalu mampu untuk memutar balikkan keadaan menjadi menguntukan baginya. Seperti saat ini, contohnya.

"Tapi, aku senang kau tidak menyakiti kejantananku sesuai perkataanku."

"E-eh...?" Isogai merasakan secercah cahaya. "...b-berarti?"

"Mmhm. Ayo kita lanjutkan."

Seringai penuh kemenangan nan menyebalkan kembali terukir di bibir Karma. Sementara Isogai, eskpresi wajahnya berubah drastis.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" Tanpa sadar, Isogai berkata dengan intonasi tinggi, dipengaruhi emosi sepertinya. Yah, mereka tidak perlu khawatir untuk berisik, karena bel pulang telah berbunyi sejak sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Dan sang guru gurita kuning tersayang sedang pergi―ia belum mendapat gaji dan ingin membuat es gelato sendiri, jadi ia bergegas mencari bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan dengan kecepatan suara sesegera mungkin setelah bel berbunyi.

"Kenapa? Hmm, kira-kira kenapa, ya?" Isogai merasa dipermainkan ketika ucapannya yang merupakan sebuah pertanyaan serius dibalas dengan pertanyaan, dan terdengar main-main. "Aku hanya _suka_ sekali melakukan hal-hal seperti _ini_."

Karma berjalan ke belakangnya dan melepaskan ikatan _cardigan_ nya dari pergelangan tangan Isogai yang pegal luar biasa karena telah terikat dalam jangka waktu cukup lama. "Sepertinya tanganmu sakit, ya. Biar aku lepaskan." Yang dilepas adalah _ikatannya_ , bukan _dirinya_. Isogai meringis dalam hati. Yah, meski ikatannya sudah terlepas bukan berarti ia bisa melarikan diri dengan mudah. Karma memangkunya lagi dari belakang dan menahan tangannya.

Isogai merasa jawaban yang diberikan sebelumnya oleh pemuda merah itu... sangat aneh, namun entah kenapa agak 'cocok' dengannya. "Apa-apaan itu? Maksudmu, kau sering melakukan hal-hal jahat, termasuk pemerkosaan seperti ini...?"

Jika benar, mungkin ia harus melapor pada polisi sesegera mungkin setelah Karma melepaskannya―oh, tunggu, Karma tidak akan melepaskannya. Meskipun ia berhasil lolos dan melapor polisi, tetap saja mereka akan mengalami kesulitan dan Karma pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan sekarang ini kepadanya.

"Aw, betapa teganya kau menuduhku sering melakukan hal-hal jahat. Aku hanya melakukan hal-hal kejam kepada mereka yang menggangguku, itupun tidak sering," Ya, Isogai tahu tidak begitu banyak orang yang punya nyali untuk menyenggol sisi gelap dari sang _chuunihan_.

"Dan soal pemerkosaan..."

Dua tangan sudah terlepas, _cardigan_ hitam dilempar asal tak peduli debu yang akan menempel dan akan menjadi hambatan dalam kegiatan membersihkan pakaian kesukaannya itu nanti. Dua tangan lain meraih resleting celana seragam yang dikenakan pemuda hitam, menariknya kebawah―membuat pemakainya terkesiap.

Lanjutan kalimat sebelumnya dibisikkan dengan nada seduktif tepat di depan telinga. "...aku hanya mau memperkosa _kau_ , Isogai. Aku tidak akan menyetubuhi orang lain selain dirimu."

Wajah memerah terpacu rasa malu, disertai pekikan kaget akibat genggaman pada batang bawahnya. Aksesnya terbuka lebar, akibat resleting celana yang berhasil dibuka. Ia terus merangsang benda pribadi Isogai dengan berbagai gerakan seperti memijat atau menekan dan menggesek ujungnya dengan ibu jari. Pujian demi pujian dikeluarkan dari bibir Karma, entah itu tentang desahan menggodanya atau kesensitifan kejantanannya. Sesekali bibir itu mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium atau menggigit leher dan cuping telinganya yang berwarna hampir senada dengan wajahnya.

"Hm, sudah saatnya kita maju ke tahap selanjutnya, mengingat aku sudah bermain-main cukup lama." Tiga jari dilesakkan masuk secara paksa ke dalam mulut Isogai, menyentuh tenggorokannya dan membuatnya tersedak. Jari-jari Karma bergerak didalam mulutnya, menjepit lidahnya dan menggelitik langit-langitnya. Isogai sesekali menggigitnya, namun Karma sama sekali tidak berhenti.

Tak lama kemudian Karma menarik ketiga jarinya. Isogai terbatuk-batuk. Sementara Isogai lengah, sang juara kelas membanting tubuh Isogai ke lantai dan menarik pinggangnya keatas, membuatnya berada dalam posisi menungging. Tentu saja Isogai malu luar biasa. "K-karma!"

"Kau kemarin bersetubuh dengan Maehara dalam posisi ini, 'kan? Kau kira aku tak tahu." Nada bicara Karma naik lagi. Hanya perasaan Isogai, atau memang benar bahwa Karma menjadi sensitif setiap kali ia membicarakan kekasihnya itu? "Kau tidak malu dengannya. Kenapa kau harus malu padaku?"

"E-eh, tidak, bukan begitu maksudku―ahh!" Jari telunjuk dari tangan kanan yang tadi dibasahi dengan air liur Isogai dilesakkan masuk dalam lubangnya yang membuka menutup seolah meminta untuk dimasuki. Benda yang cukup panjang bagi Isogai itu masuk dalam sekali dorong, membuat desahan keluar diantara kalimat yang sedang diucapkan.

"Uwah, sempit sekali!" Karma ikut menungging diatas Isogai, dengan tangan kiri menopang tubuhnya. Memajukan kepalanya, lagi-lagi telinga menjadi targetnya. "Kalau satu jari saja rektummu sesempit ini dan kau sudah tidak mampu menahan nafsumu begini, bagaimana nanti jika milikku yang masuk kedalam sini? Perlu diingat bahwa milikku lebih panjang, lebih besar..."

Memikirkan benda Karma masuk kedalam lubangnya saja sudah membuatnya sekujur tubuhnya merinding, apalagi mengalaminya secara langsung. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya, tapi melakukannya dengan orang lain, bukan Maehara... membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Jari tengah, jari kedua, dimasukkan setelah jari sebelumnya meregangkan dindingnya sejenak. Kembali Isogai mengeluarkan desahan tanpa sengaja. "Kupikir kau tidak butuh banyak peregangan, tentu saja karena kau baru saja melakukan kegiatan yang sama kemarin. Tapi ternyata kau sempit kembali."

Kepala digelengkan, kata tak satupun ada yang mampu keluar. Meskipun mulutnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan desahan sedari tadi. Kedua jari yang sedang berada didalam menekan-nekan dindingnya, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"K-karma, apa yang kau―?"

"Mencari titik prostatmu, tidakkah itu sudah jelas? Sebelum melakukan kegiatan 'utama', harus tahu dulu _sensitive spot_ nya dimana."

Ah, Karma kembali pada kebiasannya memotong kalimat Isogai. Dan Isogai tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu darimana Karma belajar tentang 'sebelum melakukan kegiatan utama, harus tahu dulu _sensitive spot_ nya dimana', yang pasti sekarang ia takut dan panik sekali.

"U-uhh... S-sudah... Hha―ahh!"

"Oh?" Karma menekan kembali titik yang barusan ia sentuh, kembali direspon oleh desahan kencang. Isogai menempelkan jidatnya ke lantai. Inginnya menjatuhkan badannya juga, namun posisi Karma yang menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap berada di posisi semula.

" _Gotcha_ ~" Karma berucap penuh kemenangan dengan nada mengejek, lokasi yang ia cari sudah ketemu. Jari manis selaku jari ketiga dimasukkan, dan jari tersebut bersama dua jari sebelumnya dikeluar-masukkan sehingga menghantam bagian kenikmatan di dinding Isogai tadi. Menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi sang hitam, yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan suara-suara menggiurkan.

Isogai merasa benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi. Ia memang menolak, namun tubuhnya malah sebaliknya. Seluruh tubuhnya panas, seperti terbakar. Terutama bagian-bagian sensitifnya, yang semakin gencar Karma sentuh. Kalau terus begini, ia akan hanyut dalam nafsu. Bisa-bisa ia meminta lebih pada pemuda brengsek dihadapannya.

"Maaf!"

Gerakan tangan dan mulut Karma langsung berhenti. Kedua pupil kuning keemasan menatap bingung ke arah Isogai―meskipun yang masuk dalam penglihatannya hanyalah sisi kiri wajah Isogai saja, dikarenakan posisinya saat ini yang berada di belakang―sebagai orang yang barusan mengucapkan satu kata permohonan maaf.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

Isogai memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu. "T-tadi kau bilang kalau akulah yang salah, akulah alasan dibalik perlakuanmu ini... J-jadi, aku minta maaf."

Hening cukup lama dari pihak merah, "Oh, begitu. Kau meminta maaf supaya aku melepaskanmu?"

Isogai bersumpah akan meminta Kirara nanti untuk mengutuk pemuda di belakangnya supaya kemampuan otaknya berkurang. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca sebagai respon.

"Hm, tapi kau tahu, sebenarnya ini bukan salahmu. Yah, kau memang terlibat, tapi tidak sepenuhnya salahmu, lah."

"Eh," Isogai merasakan ada sedikit harapan untuknya lepas. Apalagi nada bicara Karma barusan bisa dibilang lembut. "Aku terlibat dalam kejadian apapun yang kau permasalahkan ini... Jadi aku tetap minta maaf. A-ano, kalau begitu aku sudah bisa per―?"

"Tapi..."

Tiga jari ditarik―

"...aku tidak akan berhenti!"

―dan dihantamkan kembali secara kasar. Kepala Isogai mendengak, kejantanannya semakin tegang minta dipuaskan. Kedua mata kuning keemasan itu biasanya selalu bersinar, namun kini mata itu sayu, karena diliputi kabut nafsu.

"―gi..."

"Hm? Apa?" Karma menghentikan kegiatan tangannya, dan mengeluarkan jari-jarinya karena merasa peregangannya sudah cukup. Mendekatkan telinga ke samping wajah Isogai, supaya bisa mendengar perkataannya yang putus-putus seperti saat menelepon pacar di tempat dimana sinyal tidak stabil.

"La―gi..."

"Apanya?" Isogai masih dalam proses mengatur nafasnya. Mungkin dalam posisi itu agak sulit untuk bernafas, jadi Karma mengangkat tubuhnya dan memangkunya―lagi.

"Lagi..." Isogai terpaksa menahan pegal di lehernya dan mendongak ke atas demi melihat paras Karma. "Lakukan lagi."

"Wow, serius, nih?" Tawa Karma yang menggema di ruangan yang gelap dan sempit menggantikan ucapan 'aku menang'. "Isogai Yuuma sang murid teladan sekarang tunduk pada kenikmatan dunia."

Isogai tidak termakan ucapan merendahkan itu, yang ia pedulikan hanya nafsu birahinya yang bergejolak. "Ayolah...?"

Kucing kecil yang tadinya memberontak, sekarang malah patuh dan manja pada tuannya. Isogai kucing dan Karma tuannya―setidaknya begitulah menurut Karma. Karena _Isogai hanya miliknya seorang_. Sedangkan kekasih Isogai ia anggap hanya sebagai orang lain yang terpikat akan kecantikan kucingnya dan berani mengelus-elus bulunya.

"Tentu saja," Karma berbaring telentang, membuat kejantanannya teracung ke atas. "Kau yang di atas, Isogai."

Isogai sendiri sebenarnya masih ragu juga, namun keinginan seksualnya sudah tak mampu ia tahan lagi. Isogai berjalan perlahan, dan menghampiri kejantanan Karma yang sama seperti miliknya―meminta dipuaskan segera.

"Mari kita coba berbagai macam posisi nantinya, ya, Isogai. Aku harap kau bisa memuaskanku."

Senyum miring Karma, dan kilatan mata Isogai. Kata-kata seduktif Karma, kata-kata desahan Isogai. Perasaan ragu, nikmat―bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kita akan bersetubuh hingga langit berubah warna dan bulan menampakkan wujud tidak sempurnanya, Karma."

 _Karena cinta itu buta. Karena kecemburuan itu menghanyutkan._

 _Karena aku adalah aku, dan kau adalah milikku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu. Sudah 4 hari sejak ia melakukan kegiatan intim dengan sang pemuda merah, Karma. Setelah kejadian itu, semuanya tetap berjalan normal. Karma tetap tersenyum dan bersikap kalem seperti biasa―meskipun ia tahu itu hanya sekedar topeng yang menutupi watak aslinya. Isogai pun berusaha untuk bertingkah normal, meskipun terkadang sang kekasih sering mengkhawatirkannya.

Di hari Minggu yang cerah ini, sang pemuda berhelai hitam hendak menemui sang kekasih. Pantatnya sudah agak baikan―akan lama sembuhnya, karena sekian hari lalu ia bersetubuh dengan sang _chuunihan_ dalam ronde cukup banyak―dan mereka berjanji kencan hari ini.

Cukup aneh karena Maehara mengajaknya ke _cafe_. Biasanya pemuda riang itu mengajaknya ke tempat yang tak kalah riangnya, seperti taman hiburan atau _arcade games_ di _mall_. Isogai hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu. Yah, mungkin saja Maehara ingin ganti suasana.

Bel berbunyi ketika ia membuka pintu sebagai akses masuk dan menapakkan kaki ke dalam. Bisa dilihat kepala oranye dari orang yang dicari berada di meja paling ujung, menjauh dari meja pengunjung lain. Bingung? Jawabannya sudah pasti iya. Sepertinya memang ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya.

"Yuuma, lama banget!" Maehara langsung menyambut dengan wajah kesal dan bibir dikerucutkan.

"Maaf, Hiroto." Isogai tertawa sambil mengistirahatkan pantatnya pada kursi elegan milik _cafe_ yang berseberangan dengan kursi Maehara.

Maehara melipat kedua tangan di atas meja _cafe_. Raut wajahnya berubah, membuat Isogai berkedip dua kali. Sepertinya pembicaraan akan menjadi cukup serius.

"Hei, Yuuma," Maehara membuka mulut. "Siapa sebenarnya orang yang kau cintai?"

"Keluargaku, dan kau, Hiroto," Isogai sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau yang kau benci?"

"...kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?" Isogai memaksakan senyum, meskipun hatinya tidak nyaman. "Suasananya tegang banget, nih. Tidak enak, ah. Kita ke taman hiburan sa―"

"Karma masuk kategori yang mana?"

Isogai menatap Maehara dengan tatapan yang tak terdefiniskan―antara bingung, panik, atau ketakutan. Sementara dua manik Maehara yang sewarna dengan rambutnya menatap Isogai tajam.

"Hari Rabu yang lalu," Maehara mulai menjelaskan. "Ibumu khawatir karena sampai petang kau belum pulang. Kau bilang padaku bahwa kau piket, dan kukira kau sudah pulang. Ternyata belum. Dan kau tahu, tidak masuk akal kalau piket sampai petang datang, itu kelewat lama."

"E-eh..."

"Jadi, aku datang ke sekolah."

"Tunggu―"

"Tenang saja, jika ibumu yang kau takutkan, tak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak menceritakan apapun tentang apa yang kau lakukan disana."

"H-hiroto..."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama depan, Isogai."

"Aku sudah tidak butuh penjelasan lagi. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan dan bagaimana kau sangat menikmatinya."

"...kita putus."

.

.

.

.

 _Happy End ((kampret))_

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **SELAMAT TINGGAL MAEISO, SELAMAT TINGGAL KARUMAE *kibar sapu tangan kearah dua kapal kesayangan yang tenggelam di fic ini***_

 _ **...selamat datang KaruIso #syaiton**_

 _ **ASEEEEK, JEBOL 3K+ WORDS HAHAHAHA *nyalain kembang api***_

 _ **Terinspirasi dari sebuah doujin (lupa judulnya) yang personality semenya mirip sama Karma. Dan cocok banget pula kalau ukenya Isogai wkwk.**_

 _ **Daaan, sudah hampir satu tahun ga nulis adegan nganu! Semoga ga aneh, dan maaf nggantung, mungkin lanjutan 'adegan utama'nya bakal ditulis di fic lain... Sudah berusaha membuat se-IC mungkin tiga manusia unyuk ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan.**_

 _ **Happy (early) birthday to our beloved class representative ikemen, Isogai Yuuma! Semoga makin uke ya, nak.**_

 _ **Yuumasutra III : Yuumatopia ; done! Otsukaresama, wahai para bangsatsu~! \\( ´∀**_ __ _ **\\)**_

 _ **Akane out!**_


End file.
